Finnceline 2
by JesusDk
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde que Finn y Marceline comenzaron su relación, ahora Marceline se encuentra con algo del pasado que traerá devuelta recuerdos y también a personas que Marceline extraño o que quiso olvidar
1. Finnceline 2 Prologo

Prólogo:

(Holaaaaaaaa :D bueno este es mi continuación de Finnceline, bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no subir esto antes pero paso algo en mi vida que me ch*/#% el mes, no la semana sino el mes, si, fue tan terrible para mí que me dolía escribir esta historia después de lo que me había pasado, perdón por mencionar esto pero solo les quería explicar porque mi tardanza. Obviamente y quizá algunos de ustedes al leer esta historia [Si ya vieron los dos primeros episodios de la sexta temporada de hora de aventura] se darán cuenta de que nada va conforme a esa línea del tiempo, este es mi universo inventado de Hora de Aventura, además los capítulos que salieron fueron muy decepcionantes y trágicos así que esta es mi versión de lo que pasa después de la 5ta temporada de HDA, sin más empezamos. P.D: Si tu no ves mucho HDA en inglés o no te quieres spoilear, te recomiendo que no veas los primeros capítulos de la 6ta temporada, creme que te vas a decepcionar mucho) Han pasado dos semanas desde que Marceline tuvo aquella pesadilla sobre la muerte de Finn y Jake encontró un pasadizo en el castillo del Rey Helado, en este lugar vendrán muchas revelaciones para Marceline y también alguien que Marceline deberá eliminar para poder seguir en el presente pero sin embargo, una vieja amiga también regresa para ayudar a Marceline


	2. Capitulo 1: Buscando Respuestas

Capítulo 1: Buscando Respuestas

Después de 2 semanas desde la pesadilla de Marceline, Jake, Finn y Marceline ahora se encuentran en la casa de Finn preparando algunas cosas para una aventura que tendrán en el reino helado después de encontrar un gran calabozo debajo de la cama del rey helado, Jake se ríe y mira a Finn mientras él guarda una pequeña bomba de chicle que encontró en una mochila vieja de Joshua, el padre de Jake, Finn suspira y sonríe y luego mira a Marceline quien cae en los brazos de Finn y se ríe y se besan mientras Marceline agarra una mochila que cae sobre ella, ella saca una fresa y absorbe su color y luego se ríe mientras pone la fresa en la boca de Finn, este se ríe y luego se la come y corren hasta la puerta, Jake se extiende y se ríe mientras detiene a Finn y Marceline

Jake: ¡Momento! No se van a marchar sin… ¡esto!

Jake hace su estómago más grande y saca un abrigo azul oscuro con dos agujeros y del tamaño de Finn y Marceline juntos, ambos se sonrojan y Finn acaricia su nuca mientras se ríe levemente

Marceline: ¡JAKE!

Jake: ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto? Me pase las 2 semanas que llevan tejiendo esto para ustedes dos

Finn: ¿En serio hermano? Muchas gracias

Finn sonríe y toma el abrigo y se lo muestra a Marceline quién se sonroja y se acurruca en el pecho de Finn, se besan y luego ambos se meten en el abrigo mientras Marceline pone su mejilla en el hombro de Finn y cierra los ojos mientras Finn acaricia su cabello y caminan hacia el reino helado mientras Jake se hace grande y los sigue, al llegar al castillo del Rey Helado y entonces Jake se mueve hasta la cama del Rey Helado y se asegura de que este durmiendo mientras Finn y Marceline corren hasta la entrada que encontraron, Marceline toca unos botones que parecen congelados y la puerta se abre, ambo entran y luego Finn regresa para susurrarle algo a Jake

Finn: Jake, Vamonos

Jake: Un segundo, váyanse, yo ahorita los alcanzo

Jake se ríe mientras le pinta un montón de cosas al Rey Helado en la cara, Finn suspira y baja con Marceline mientras Finn toma una antorcha y camina con Marceline mientras miran un montón de telarañas y Finn convierte su espada

Finn: No te alejes de mí, mi dulce vampiresa

Marceline: No te preocupes amor, con este abrigo que hizo Jake, no me voy a ningún lugar

Finn se ríe y luego mira a unas ratas correr y luego mira a un montón de telarañas que bloquean su paso, Finn lanza la antorcha y cubre a Marceline mientras las telarañas se queman y luego Finn patea una puerta mientras Marceline vuelve a prender la antorcha pero sin embargo escucha a lo lejos una risa que por alguna razón la fastidia y Marceline cae arrodillada, pone sus manos en sus oídos mientras sacude la cabeza, Finn la mira un poco asustada y la sacude pero al ver que no funciona la besa y acaricia su cabello haciendo que ella al fin reaccione

Finn: No me asustes mi amor, yo te prometí protegerte, jamás voy a dejar de cuidarte

Marceline sonríe y se levanta mientras mira alrededor y sale del abrigo, mira a Finn y sonríe

Marceline: Mi dulce héroe, tú revisa las habitaciones y yo me encargare de revisar las del otro lado

Finn: Esta bien, solo trata de no alejarte mucho de mi cielo, si me necesitas solo di mi nombre, desde aquella vez que me perdí en aquel laberinto mi oído ha mejorado, te escuchare aunque susurres

Los dos se ríen y Marceline besa la frente de Finn y pone su bajo en su espalda mientras flota hasta la habitación en la que escucho aquella risa y mira alrededor encontrándose solo con un pequeño cofre y una pequeña maquina con el vidrio roto, Marceline cierra la puerta y suspira mientras toma la pequeña máquina y le quita el polvo mientras limpia su vidrio

Marceline: Hmmm… el regalo de aquel científico que nos encontramos Simón y yo cuando nos ocultamos en esa fábrica de robots…si no mal recuerdo…ahí conocí por primera vez a BMO, y también…

Marceline recuerda cuando era pequeña y veía como un robot intentaba matarla y a Simón mientras un hombre de piel levemente café la intenta detener y luego la pequeña Marcy se esconde en un edificio y se encuentra con una mutación y grita mientras en el presente tiembla levemente y luego pone la maquina en el piso y abre el cofre para encontrarse con una libreta llamado "antes de los champiñones"

Marceline: ¿Champiñones? Espera…acaso… ¿Se tratara de…?

Ella da un leve grito y sujeta su cabeza mientras recuerda una gran explosión sucede a lo lejos de donde la pequeña Marcy se encuentra y mira la silueta de Simón mientras toca lo que la cubre y mira que es una esfera de hielo, con su mano limpia el hielo y mira la silueta de un champiñón mientras fuego se aproxima hacia ellos y Marceline llora, en el presente Marceline lanza la libreta y luego mira a su alrededor mientras tiembla levemente, teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad por primera vez en su vida, toma la libreta y sale de la habitación corriendo mientras llora y abraza a Finn, este se sonroja y la abraza mientras suavemente acaricia su cabello, ella llora mientras Finn besa su frente en un intento por calmarla, suavemente la besa y Marceline se tranquiliza mientras sus lágrimas se detienen y ambos deciden salir mientras miran a Jake riéndose mientras le termina de dibujar un gran bigote al Rey Helado pero sin embargo se voltea y mira a Marceline llorar levemente y este se extiende hasta ellos

Jake: ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

Marceline: Si Jake, solo tuve algunos malos recuerdos

Finn: De eso se trataba, bien, vamos a casa mi dulce reina, relajémonos un tiempo, no quiero que estés triste cielo

Marceline: De acuerdo querido, en serio necesito eso

Finn sonríe y la carga hasta la casa del árbol mientras Jake juega con Gunter y luego lo deja en el suelo y sale del castillo, los tres llegan a la casa del árbol y Jake sube a la cocina

Jake: Le preparare algo de sopa de pollo, quizá la ayude

Finn: Gracias amigo, yo estaré cuidando de ella, BMO

BMO: ¿Si Finn?

Finn: Sube por favor, creó que a mi vampiresa le gustaría ver alguna película para relajarnos

BMO asiente con la cabeza y se sube a la espalda de Finn, lo abraza mientras ambos suben junto con Marceline mientras esta se quita su bajo de la espalda y luego se tira a la cama de Finn, ocultando la libreta bajo su camiseta, da un leve suspiro y Finn la mira un tanto preocupado y pone a BMO en el cajón de Jake y luego BMO reproduce una cinta de video que se encontró sobre una película de misterio y Marceline sonríe mientras Finn se sienta en la cama y luego se acuesta completamente, al ver esto Marceline automáticamente se acurruca en el pecho de Finn, este se sonroja y lentamente se relaja acariciando el cabello de Marceline, está sonríe y suavemente acaricia el pecho de Finn, los minutos pasan y Finn queda dormido en los últimos diez minutos de la película después de comer lo que Jake les preparo, al ver que los dos estaban muy felices este se fue, dejando a Marceline y Finn solos, Marceline se levanta lentamente de la cama y se sienta en el suelo mientras saca la libreta de su pecho, ella suspira y abre la libreta mientras suspira, al parecer hay algunas hojas dobladas, como si hubiese algo importante en estas, la curiosidad de Marceline la hace recorrer las páginas y se sorprende al ver que la mayoría han sido arrancadas, suspira y luego regresa a la primera página que no ha sido arrancada y se encuentra con que la pagina está escrita como si fuera un diario

Marceline: Veamos que escribiste viejo amigo

Marceline comienza a leer mientras se imagina lo que sucede y la voz de Simón narrando lo que pasa

Simón: diez de Marzo. Ya han pasado muchos días desde la última vez que vi a mi princesa Betty, la corona me ha estado controlando durante más tiempo el día de hoy, intente controlar la corona pero mi cuerpo no lo soporto y quede bajo el control de la corona, el día de hoy me di cuenta de que todo empeoro, al quitarme la corona me di cuenta de que congele la mitad del apartamento por completo, por suerte era el pequeño gimnasio que hice hace unos años, al atardecer me puse en contacto con un amigo mío quien me dijo que debíamos hablar sobre el futuro, sonó bastante extraño pero acepte, al llegar a donde me dijo comimos un poco y vimos un partido de soccer pero todo cambio en aquel momento, un sujeto se acercó y le pidió que cambiara al canal de las noticias, este accedió sin ningún problema pero mi amigo dejo de comer en ese momento y pidió la cuenta, yo estaba un poco distraído pensando en aquel libro que encontré hace unos cuantos meses, me parece que se llama el Enchiridion, mi amigo me grito levemente para hacerme entrar en razón y salimos del lugar, luego de esto me dijo que tendríamos nuestras platicas secretas y yo me reí mientras nos subíamos al auto, hablamos por un rato hasta que el radio comenzó a sonar una alarma, entonces nos estacionamos, cerro todas las ventanas y apago el auto, entonces la plática cambio radicalmente de tema, me dijo que algo venía, algo que podría cambiar el mundo, me dijo que hace un par de días hubo un ataque a la casa blanca, a la muralla china, la torre inclinada de pisa, el centro de México, a muchos puntos importantes del mundo, me dijo que todo el mundo se llenó de sed de venganza y que decidieron eliminar alguna clase de tregua que tenían, decía que una gran guerra estaba viajando hacia aquí, me dijo que tenía planeado viajar a la Antártida que probablemente sería el único lugar seguro, yo le pregunte si me dejaría ir con él y él me dijo que sí, me dejo en mi casa y dormí por un rato, por ahora descansare, estoy algo cansado.

Marceline: Entonces…eso es lo que lo empezó todo, todo empezó por un idiota que quería poder, un grupo de personas creó un infierno

Marceline suspira y mira a la libreta mientras mira algunas páginas llenas de rallones y solo unas palabras que se logan entender, Marceline las lee rápidamente y se asusta levemente al ver las palabras: "Tuve que Matarlo. No había otra forma. Criatura esquelética. Marceline, te protegeré." Todas estas palabras en distintas páginas, al ver las últimas tres palabras se detiene y mira la hoja que sigue y la comienza a leer

Simón: Diciembre 24, Ha pasado un año y medio desde que la guerra comenzó, la pequeña Marcy se encuentra dormida, hice una pequeña barrera de hielo donde nos podamos refugiar, hoy ha sido un día muy trágico, pero iniciemos por la mañana, al despertar Marceline nos estaba preparando un poco de sopa, mi amigo y yo aseguramos un área cercana, nos la pasamos jugando con Marceline en un parque pero sin embargo…los aviones…los malditos aviones llegaron, le pedí a mi amigo que cuidara de Marcy mientras yo revisaba los alrededores, Marceline se escapó y llego conmigo mientras un gran sonido se escuchaba en el cielo, en algunos minutos presencie lo que iba a ser la cosa que más odiaría en mi vida, una bomba nuclear se estrelló pero esta era muy distinta a las demás, al chocar no salió una figura en forma de champiñón, salieron miles de rostros verdes gritando y lamentándose, cubrí a mi amigo, a Marcy y a mi en una bola de hielo mientras mirábamos horrorizados el cielo llenándose de aquellos rostros, unos cinco minutos después salimos de la bola de hielo y miramos a un humano arrodillado, yo lo intente ayudar pero al bajar un poco más mire que el líquido nuclear que nos encontramos hace unos cuantos meses, salía de su boca y sus ojos, tenía un abrigo cubriéndolo y vi cómo se quemaba su piel y solo quedaba una corona de color verde y luego se levanta y respira por un segundo, Simón se congela por el miedo que lo invade de la nada y mira a la criatura acercándose, sonríe y extiende su esquelética mano hacia Simón

El Lich: Estás solo Simón, solo eres una amenaza, tu locura hará que lastimes a quienes amas, yo te ayudare, a cambio del libro que llevas contigo

Caí al piso y escuche un disparo, levante la mirada para ver a mi amigo disparándole a la criatura y gritando "aléjate de Simón maldita criatura"

El Lich: Miserable insecto, muere de una vez

Me puse la corona pero solo para congelar a la criatura, mi amigo me ayudo a subir y me quito la corona y yo la puse en mi cinturón

Simón: Rápido, vámonos, esa barrera de hielo no lo mantendrá por mucho tiempo

Corrí con mi amigo hasta Marcy y la tome en mis brazos

Simón: Esta bien Marcy, cierra los ojos y sin importar lo que escuches no los abras, solo debes abrirlos si escuchas la voz del yo malo ¿Está bien? Si lo haces iremos a la dulcería

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la tome en mis brazos, escuchábamos como agua cayendo, me espante y mi amigo recargo si arma y corrió a encender el auto y luego grito "Simón date prisa" tras decir eso se congelo, al verme, me di vuelta y mire horrorizado a aquella criatura gritando mi nombre, lanzo una bola de fuego y yo caí en mi espalda para no causarle daño a Marcy, mi corona se alejó de mi con el impacto, mire a mi amigo con preocupación mientras él salía del auto con su rifle y le disparaba a la criatura y me gritaba que me levantara, pero…ese momento…ese maldito momento…aquella criatura lanzo una última bola de fuego que choco con el auto, lo prendió en llamas por un segundo y luego exploto, mi amigo salió volando contra un auto, la puerta del auto choco con su cuerpo y él escupió mucha sangre, pinto la puerta negra del auto de un color rojo, cayó al piso y mire horrorizado la pared en la que se estrelló que ahora estaba teñida de sangre, corrí hacia él y lo moví mientras Marcy ponía una cara de preocupación pero no abría los ojos, escondí a Marcy en un edificio y corrí hasta él, él me miro agonizante pero con una leve sonrisa

Simón: ¡Aguanta por favor, no mueras, te ayudaremos!

Él me miro con una sonrisa leve mientras sujetaba su herida y sangre salía de su estómago, escupió un poco de sangre pero luego su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, me dijo "Simón ¿Marcy se encuentra bien?"

Simón: Si, ella está escondida ahora mismo, por favor aguanta unos segundos

Con una leve tristeza me vio mientras sacudía su cabeza y me dijo "No, te ruego me perdones Simón, por favor, mi tiempo llego a su límite". Un par de lágrimas salieron de cada uno de mis ojos y luego él vio el Inchiridion que estaba en mi mochila, con una cara de seriedad me dijo "Por favor, prométeme que no dejaras que esa criatura se acerque a Marcy o a ese libro"

Simón: Te lo prometo

Mi amigo sonrío y luego escupió un poco más de sangre, tras hacer esto solo puso su mano derecha en su frente y me sonrío mientras decía "Nos vemos Simón", luego de terminar la frase, su mano perdió la fuerza que tenía y cayó al suelo mientras los ojos de mi amigo se cerraban más sin embargo su sonrisa no desaparecía.

La Marceline actual cambia de páginas sin detenerse para leer lo que dicen las otras pero sin embargo lee algo que la asusta un poco, las palabras que la asustan son "Hola Simón, gracias por cuidar de mi hija, ella esta lista ahora" Marceline llora levemente en la libreta, la cierra y luego suspira, esconde la libreta detrás de una de las paredes de la casa del árbol y luego se limpia las lágrimas y va con Finn, se acurruca en su pecho y suspira mientras mira a Finn

Marceline: A veces me pregunto si es por mi culpa que quienes me importan quedan heridos

Marceline levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un Finn triste que se había despertado en el momento que Marceline se metió a la cama, una pequeña lágrima sale de cada uno de los ojos de Finn, Marceline mira hacia abajo sintiéndose culpable del hecho de que Finn se encontrase llorando

Marceline: Cielo…yo…

Ella es sorprendida por lo brazos de Finn que se cierran alrededor del cuerpo de su cuerpo, la lagrima de Finn cae en la cabeza de Marceline, Finn quita una de sus manos del cuerpo de Marceline y se quita la gorra, luego de esto regresa su mano a la cintura de Marceline

Marceline: Finn…

Finn: Mi cielo… por favor nunca digas eso, el estar en peligro es mi culpa, yo soy quien busca aventura todos los días, por favor, no digas eso

Marceline: Lo siento, perdóname, perdóname por de repente tener el pensamiento de que sin mi estarías mejor

Finn acaricia el pelo de Marceline y llora mientras la abraza

Finn: Mi amor, por favor nunca digas eso, desde que llegaste mi vida todo mejoro, antes después de una batalla solo me recostaba y esperaba a que el dolor desapareciese, ahora no, ahora te tengo a ti, tú me das luz en mis momentos de oscuridad, tú me guías cuando no veo, mi dulce reina, tu siempre me haces feliz, tu simple presencia me hace sentir mucho mejor, tu siempre curas cualquier dolor que tenga

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Marceline se sintió más feliz que nunca, quedo conmovida, una lágrima salió del ojo de Marceline y luego comenzó a llorar de alegría por lo que había escuchado, beso a Finn y este lloro aún más por la felicidad que le daba estar con su dulce Marceline, luego de un rato, el beso se rompió y Marceline bostezo levemente

Finn: ¿Tienes sueño mi dulce vampiresa?

Marceline: Un poco, pero me quiero quedar contigo ahora

Finn sonrío y acaricio el cabello de Marceline

Finn: Yo no me voy a morir pronto mi cielo, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo juntos, por favor, duerme ahora, no quiero que estés cansada

Marceline: Esta bien, gracias Finn

Luego de esto Marceline comenzó a quedarse dormida y Finn durmió abrazándola dulcemente

Bueno por ahora llego hasta aquí, perdónenme por la tardanza, luego subiré el siguiente capítulo, si me tardo un poco espero me perdonen pero quizá me tardo unos días para sentirme mejor por lo que paso, sin más, nos vemos, por favor dejen sus reviews que ahora mismo me anima mucho lo que ustedes comenten, esperen el siguiente capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2: Alguien en las Sombras

Capítulo 2: Alguien en las sombras

A la mañana siguiente, Finn se levanta adolorido por alguna razón, Jake lo mira un tanto preocupado por escuchar un quejido de Finn hace unos minutos, Marceline se levanta y acaricia la mejilla de Finn

Marceline: Querido… buenos días

Finn: Buenos días cielo, por favor, levántate un segundo, siento mi cuerpo un poco adolorido

Marceline lo mira y asiente con la cabeza y flota alejándose un poco de Finn mientras Jake alarga su pata y se acerca a Finn

Jake: Hermanito ¿Qué te paso?

Finn: No lo sé, ayer no hice ningún tipo de pelea, no tiene sentido que me sienta mal

Jake: Hmmm… ¡Espera! ¿Recuerdas cundo a papá le dolía la espalda por que se dormía en posiciones extrañas?

Finn: Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, pero… ¿Crees que haya sido eso?

Jake: Es lo más probable, Marceline floto un poco mientras dormía, por lo tanto no puede ser por ella

Marceline se sonroja y lentamente levanta a Finn de la cama, tras hacer esto, Finn le pide a Marceline que por favor mueva su dedo en línea recta en su espalda, ella lo mira confundido y Jake lo mira sonriendo

Jake: Ya veo, harás lo mismo que mamá le hacía a papá para reírse

Finn: Bueno, sí, también lo usaban para cuando a papá le dolía la espalda

Marceline lo mira feliz esperando poder ayudar a su querido Finn, luego de unos momentos lo hace y Finn se sacude como si tuviese un escalofrío y se escucha un leve crujido

Jake: ¿Mejor, hermano?

Finn: Si, al parecer si dormí mal después de todo

Ambos se ríen y entonces Marceline pone su mano en su barbilla y mira al cielo pensativa

Marceline: Me parece haber visto eso antes…hmmm… ¡Ya se! Cuando era niña, vi a un par de chicos haciendo lo mismo, y dijeron que si se movían era por qué eran celosos, entonces eso significa…

Jake: ¿Finn es celoso?

Finn: Para empezar ¿Qué es eso?

Marceline: Bueno… yo no sé cómo explicarlo pero… pues si no mal recuerdo… es algo como el deseo de proteger a tu pareja de cualquier sujeto que intente algo con ella

Finn: Bueno... no mentiré, si alguien intenta algo con mi Marcy, lo mataré

Al escuchar esto Jake se le quedo mirando a Finn un poco sorprendido al igual que Marceline pero sin embargo esta última se sonroja después de unos segundos y abraza a Finn

Marceline: Muchas gracias cielo

Jake: Hermanito es un poco raro escuchar esa palabra de ti

Finn: No sé qué me pasa pero me siento más fuerte al pensar en Marceline

Estos sonríen y luego Marceline flota hasta su guitarra y luego Finn entrena un poco pero sin embargo su brazo derecho comienza a darle un leve dolor

Marceline: ¿Estás bien mi cielo?

Finn: Si, quizá solo deba relajarme un poco

Marceline: ¿Qué tal si vamos al bosque que se encuentra frente a esta casa? Nos podríamos acostar en algún árbol

Finn: Suena bien y quizá me ayude a sentirme mejor

Marceline asiente con la cabeza y Jake se ríe y baja un piso para preparar unas cuantas cosas para cocinarles algo en caso de que les de hambre en el tiempo en que estén afuera, mientras Jake hace esto BMO toma su patineta y sale de la casa diciendo que quiere ir a un paseo y volverá pronto, todos asienten con la cabeza y este se marcha, Marceline sonríe y luego toma un sombrero y besa a Finn, luego de esto Jake, Marceline y Finn salen de la casa y caminan hasta el bosque frente a su casa, Finn mira alrededor y se ríe al ver a un árbol con muchas hojas y ramas, luego de esto toma la mano de Marceline y ambos corren hasta el árbol y se recuestan en la sombra que el árbol les da, luego de esto ambos se ríen y Marceline mira al cielo mientras luego Finn bosteza y Marceline toca sus piernas con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Marceline: Mi héroe ¿Te gustaría poner tu cabeza aquí?

Finn solo se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza y luego lentamente recarga su cabeza en las piernas de Marceline y luego Jake se ríe mientras se comienza a preparar un burrito de todo, Finn solo sonríe y mira a su amada feliz

Marceline: Gracias por lo de anoche mi cielo, no sé qué me paso que hizo que dijera esas cosas, pero estoy muy agradecida de que ahora mismo estás conmigo, eres el mejor

Finn: No hay nada que agradecer, solo estoy cuidando de ti mi dulce Marceline, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar esas cosas cielo?

Marceline: No es nada importante amor, solo recordé lo que paso cuando era pequeña y lo que viví con el rey helado

Finn: Cierto, la verdad y aunque este loco, le agradezco mucho que haya cuidado a mi dulce Marceline, pero sin embargo ahora es mi turno de protegerte

Marceline: Disculpa ¿Quién es la que se puede convertir en un monstruo vampiro gigante?

Finn: Tú pero yo derrote al Lich

Marceline al escuchar este nombre empezó a sacudir su cabeza y a poner sus manos en sus oídos, al ver esto Finn la abrazo y le pidió que se tranquilizara, cuando lo hizo Finn solo sonrío y la beso pero sin embargo luego miro al suelo triste

Finn: Perdóname cielo

Marceline: No te preocupes amor, no lo sabias

Finn: Bueno… Supongo que no pero-

?: Que lindo, al fin la pequeña Marcy se consiguió a alguien

Marceline al escuchar esta voz se sintió preocupada y comenzó a ver a todos lados, luego de unos momentos, noto una silueta de mujer a lo lejos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como en su forma gigante, pero sin embargo la silueta salió de las sombras y Marceline se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de unos 2 años mayor que ella que traía el cabello cubriéndole un ojo y de color blanco, con una camiseta negra de una serpiente gigante derribando un edificio y pantalones de mezclilla azules, Finn la miro y luego se levantó transformando su espada

?: Hola hermanita

Gahhh no puede ser mi sufrimiento no tiene descanso, de nuevo paso algo que me hizo sentir aún peor y ahora con corazón hecho polvo, maldita confianza, bueno como sea hasta aquí por el momento puede que el siguiente capítulo tome un poco más de tiempo por como esta mi animó :S ¡Ah! Y por cierto a aquellos que les gusta Pokémon y el romance: Estense atentos por qué pronto publicare algo sobre eso


	4. Capitulo 3: Ashley

Capítulo 3: Ashley

Marceline sonrío y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y después de unos segundos sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y corre a la chica, Finn confundido por esto solo corre a Marceline y regresa su espada a su forma de hoja y lentamente puso su mano en la espalda de su amada

-Esto… cielo ¿La conoces?

-¡Claro que sí! Amor, te presento a mi hermana Ashley

-¿He-He-Hermana? – Dijo Finn confundido mientras miraba a la adolescente que abrazaba a su novia

-Sí, ella es mi hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

-Desde hace ocho siglos, ella me encontró una noche que estaba herida con Simón en la nocheosfera

-¿¡EHHH!? ¿Simón estuvo en la nocheosfera?

-Ehhh… bueno… si, mi padre me quería devuelta en la nocheosfera, pero Simón se metió al portal con el que mi padre me llevo a la nocheosfera, hizo una gran pelea ahí, quede herida en el proceso- dijo Marceline mientras se sonrojaba lentamente

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querida hermanita, me sorprende que aún me recuerdes

-¡Claro! Nunca podría olvidar a mi querida hermana, quien me acompaño con Simón por tres años, mi vida se volvió un poco triste desde que papá te llevo de vuelta a la nocheosfera

-Cierto, oye, hablando de eso ¿Dónde está ese dulce y tierno viejito que nos hizo reír y nos entretuvo todo ese tiempo?

-Esto… bueno… hermana… Simón… perdió el control de la corona… ahora se hace llamar el rey helado… Simón sigue dentro… pero… ya no nos recuerda- Dijo Marceline mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

-Bueno, tenía miedo de que eso pasara, bueno, no te preocupes, hay una forma de curarlo

-¿¡ES ENSERIO!? Aunque… ya una vez lo curaron… por el hecho de que su corona lo mantiene vivo ahora mismo

-¿La magia de su corona fue absorbida?

-¿Eh? Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, papá me explico lo que sucede con su corona y vi lo que sucedía aquí por medio del ojo de la gárgola de papá, creó que existe una cura, y no morirá, pero puede que el mineral que necesitamos no exista aquí

Finn las mira confundido y Jake se despierta y camina hasta ellos

-¡Orale! ¿Qué paso? ¿Esa quién es?

Finn se sonroja y le da una pequeña palmada a la nuca de Jake para calmarlo

-¡Oye viejo! No le hables así, es la hermana de Marceline

-¿¡EHHHH!? ¿¡LA HERMANA DE MARCY!?

-Sí, ella es la hermana de Marceline, su nombre es Ashley

-¡Ah! Ya veo, ya encontraste a tu cuñada jeje jeje je – Dijo Jake mientras se reía y Finn se sonrojaba

-¡Oye viejo!

Ashley solo se ríe y mira a Finn con una sonrisa, Marceline se sonroja y se acurruca en el pecho de su amado Finn

-Bueno y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes dos?

-Esto… creó que llevamos dos semanas – Dijo Marceline mientras sujetaba la camisa de su novio

-Ah, bueno, entonces espero que estés haciendo feliz a mi pequeña hermanita – Dijo Ashley mientras sus ojos se convertían a su forma demoniaca de color azul – O te voy a hacer sufrir

Finn un poco asustado por el repentino cambio de Ashley, convirtió su espada y le apunto a Ashley con la misma, pero antes de que se pusiera en guardia, se encontró con Marceline frente a él defendiéndolo

-Primero deberías pasar sobre mí hermana

-Jaja, bueno, si lo defiendes, debe ser que te hace feliz, además de que no viaje desde la nocheosfera hasta aquí para pelear

-¿Uh? Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a Marceline para abrazarla al mismo tiempo que su espada volvía a la normalidad

-Hermana, algo está apunto de regresar, recuerdas… ¿Esa criatura verde de cuando éramos niñas?... ¿Cuál era su nombre?...

-¿Hablas del Lich? – Dijo Finn mientras sus brazos se enrollaban alrededor de la cintura de Marceline y él recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Marceline para que esta última no se alterara al escuchar este nombre

-Sí, ese era el nombre, El Lich, encerrado en la habitación del tiempo… de momento… pero pronto… quizá por tu amado… El Lich va a volver…

Está noticia congelo a todo, Marceline estaba aterrada y a punto de romper en llanto en el pecho de su amado, Finn al ver esto, la acurruco en su pecho y acaricio su cabello mientras Jake se tocaba la barriga hambriento pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por su familia

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?

-Ha habido señales de esto, el signo vital del Lich se ha hecho más grande, Prismo me ha dicho que ha tenido que encerrarlo en una prisión de uno de los metales más duros del universo, además de que tu novio ha descubierto sobre su padre, veras… ¿Recuerdas las paredes que rallábamos cuando éramos niñas? Las de la habitación de papá

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí!... pero no recuerdo los dibujos exactos

-Pues yo te los diré, en el tiempo que viví en la nocheosfera, aprendí varias cosas, entre ellas, una… escritura antigua que nuestro abuelo dejo… llamada el duelo del tiempo, esta escritura contaba sobre una criatura nacida artificialmente a partir de un humano, que pasa su vida buscando crear destrucción, incluyendo la suya, pero también habla, de un héroe dorado de prendas azules que será quien lleve acabó la tarea de combatir a la criatura, no dice quien ganara la batalla, más sin embargo, las escrituras han sido alteradas, ahora… muestra a la criatura victoriosa…y a el héroe dorado y a una mujer atravesados por la espada del héroe, si los registros de papá no fallan… tu novio… es el héroe dorado… y tú eres la mujer de la escritura…

-Y-Yo… no sabía que sería así…

-¿De qué hablas cielo?

-Veras cielo… tuve un sueño premonitorio…

Marceline le conto a todos sobre el sueño de la muerte de Finn, todos excepto Ashley parecían sorprendidos y aterrados del sueño de Marceline

-Entonces eso era lo que debía pasar... una amarga victoria…

-¿Y-Y-Yo debía perder mi brazo y…. – Dijo Finn mientras miraba a Jake con lágrimas – A mi hermano?

-Oigan, no sean pesimistas, Marceline cambio el destino, yo digo que existe una manera de volverlo a cambiar… a la mejor manera


	5. Capitulo 4: Una genio, dos hermanas y un

Capítulo 4: Una genio, dos hermanas y un héroe

-Bueno, pero de momento solo podemos esperar, por lo que he visto en el cuarto del abuelo, existe una espada antigua que quizá sea un elemento clave para cambiar al destino – Dijo Ashley mientras se ponía un abrigo azul con la imagen de una isla con dos palmeras en el lado izquierdo del pecho y se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha

-¡Ay si tú! ¿Cómo se llama la espada? ¿Excalibur? ¡Ese cuento ya me lo sé y me dormí a la mitad! – Dijo Jake mientras se reía y Finn se sonrojaba por el comportamiento de su hermano

-Vamos viejo, no seas así

-Está bien Finn, y no Jake, te equivocas, el nombre de está espada es noche blanca

-¿Noche Blanca?... Eso no tiene mucho sentido… - Dijo Marceline mientras se descubría la cabeza para acurrucarse bajo la camiseta de Finn

-Bueno, para eso existen dos explicaciones que encontré, una del cuarto de papá y otra de la casa del árbol que nos hizo nuestro abuelito, la de papá dice que se llama así porque su poder es tan grande que ilumina la noche más oscura, pero yo le creo más a la de mi abuelito, se llama así porque quien la logre desenfundar será su compañero perfecto, y juntos libraran al mundo de sus tinieblas, eliminando el miedo en los corazones de la gente

-¡Wow, wow! ¡Finn! Hermanito deberías intentarlo

-Bueno, no lo sé, ya me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a está espada de hierba como para dejarla

-También dice que es tan ligera que el portador pueda usar una segunda arma

-¡Pues a por esa espada dijo Batman! – Dijo Finn mientras chocaba los puños con Jake

Entonces todos sonrieron, más sin embargo la felicidad fue muy corta, Marceline quien ahora estaba en el pecho de Finn, comenzó a sentir su espalda más pesada, cuando miro a Finn para ver que ocurría, se encontró con que este estaba con los ojos cerrados y a punto de desmayarse

-¡Finn! – Dijo Marceline mientras salía de la camiseta de Finn y lo sacudía mientras el sol la golpeaba, haciendo que se quemara levemente

Marceline cayó al suelo y Jake tomo a Finn en su espalda mientras Ashley se subía en Jake y tomaba a Marceline, cubriendo la cabeza de la misma

-¿Tendrán algún médico o científico por aquí? – Dijo Ashley mientras Jake corría hacia el dulce reino

-La dulce princesa, vamos para allá entonces

Finn quedo inconsciente, pero despertó en un cuarto rosa, Marceline estaba a su lado, Finn se tocó la cabeza y miro alrededor al percatarse de que ahora no traía su gorro, Marceline se despertó lentamente por el hecho de que Finn sacudió mucho la cama mientras buscaba su gorro, ahora se dio cuenta de que Marceline tenía puesto su gorro y tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, el ver a Marceline así, hizo que Finn se sintiera muy feliz, se veía realmente tierna, Finn beso su frente y acaricio la cabeza de la misma

-¡IDIOTA! ¡PENSE QUE EN SERIO ESTABAS LASTIMADO! ¡IDIOTA! – Dijo Marceline mientras levemente golpeaba el pecho de Finn

Finn solo se sonrojo y beso a Marceline y luego la abrazo fuertemente, creando un gran dolor en los brazos del mismo pero no dejando que esto le impidiera abrazar a su novia

-Lo lamento, no tengo idea de lo que me paso ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Finn mientras bajaba la mirada y acariciaba la espalda de su novia

-Sí, solo estaba muy preocupada, pensé que te habías roto algo o… simplemente tenía miedo de perderte – Dijo Marceline mientras ocultaba su cara en el pecho de Finn

Finn solo se sonrojo y beso a Marceline, entonces entraron Jake, Ashley y La D.P.

-Bien ¿Ya despertó Fi…? – Dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras cerraba la puerta y luego veía a Marceline sobre Finn besando al mismo - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Entonces todos se cubrieron los oídos por el grito de la Dulce Princesa, Jake se hizo pequeño y se escondió en la capucha del abrigo de Ashley

-Ay mamá, ya salió la D.P. bruja

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ MARCELINE?!

-Mi hermana solo se sentía feliz de ver a su novio ¿Algún problema chicle de zapato?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo es que Marcleine anda con Finn? Él me amaba a mí…

-Tu misma lo has dicho D.P. te amaba, hace tiempo murió ese amor, piénsalo, tú tienes como… más de mil años y tu apariencia es de una adulta, llevas todo demasiado en serio, además de que yo soy demasiado joven ¿No? en cambio Marcy… quizá tenga la misma edad, pero ella es mejor en varios aspectos, aunque admito que cuando apenas la conocí, le tenía mucho miedo y llegue a odiarla, pero ahora ella es mi vampiresa, intenta lastimarla, o dividirnos y juró por la espada de Billy, que eliminare el dulce reino del mapa

Estas palabras realmente alteraron a la princesa ¿Finn realmente se volvería tan violento por Marceline? Jake solo se quedaba riendo en la capucha de Ashley mientras Marceline se sonrojaba y besaba la barbilla de Finn

-Ya veo… Finn… lo único que tenías, era que no habías comido nada en unos días, solo come algo… y estarás bien… yo… me retiro – Dijo la D.P. mientras salía de la habitación con la mirada baja

-¿Está bien princesa? – Dijo Jake mientras salía de la capucha de Ashley

-Si… solo… váyanse… por favor… los llamare si necesito ayuda en el reino

Entonces Jake, Marceline, Ashley y Finn salieron del castillo, de camino a la casa del árbol, Marceline quedo dormida en el pecho de Finn, feliz de saber, que ahora ella lo era todo para Finn, estando relajada, sabiendo que pase lo que pase, no perdería a su amado

Bueno hasta aquí de momento, perdón por que sea medio corto pero ando medio ocupado, ahora van las continuaciones de Ash y May, Minecraft Awakening y Pokémon: Los Tres Hermanos, por cierto a quienes se pregunten si tengo algo especial planeado para cada fic, chequen el siguiente capítulo de Minecraft Awakening, dejare un mensaje con los especiales que tengo planeados

P.D: Perdón si quedo raro este capítulo pero estaba escuchando parodias antes de escribir :C


	6. Capitulo 5: Sangre de héroe

Capítulo 5: Sangre de Héroe

Entonces llegaron a la casa del árbol, Ashley sonrío y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras reía de ver tantas cosas

-Mira, tantas cosas de antes de la guerra, me sorprende que sigan en buen estado

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que las he cuidado, al igual que BMO, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-¿Se te olvido que se fue con su Skate un rato? Ahhhm – Dijo Jake mientras se estiraba para alcanzar un sándwich y luego lo mordía

-Creo que sí, bueno, Marcy, mi cielo ¿Quieres que veamos una película juntos?

-Sí, pero espérame un poco, voy a prepararnos algo, hermana ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a ver las escrituras, las copie en una libreta, no se preocupen por mí

-Yo voy a jugar con… aaahhh… no tengo a BMO, mi jueguito

-Tranquilo viejo, toma algo de mi mochila, tome juegos de hace tiempo, puede que te entretengan

-¡WIIIIIII! ¡GRACIAS! – Dijo Jake mientras saltaba a los brazos de Ashley y luego tomaba algo dentro de la mochila de Ashley

Entonces Ashley saco una libreta y comenzó a leer las escrituras en su libreta, Jake comenzó a jugar en una PSP mientras que Finn buscaba películas y Marceline cocinaba un pequeño pastel de carne para Finn y unas cuantas frutas rojas con jugo de fresa para ella, por diez minutos todo estuvo tranquilo, más sin embargo cuando Finn y Marceline se acostaban, un gran estruendo se escuchó afuera, se veía al rey helado correr en círculos gritando

-¡HAY MAMÁ PINGÜINA! ¡LO HICE, LO HICE, LO HICE! ¡FINN, JAKE! ¡AYUDAAAAA! – Grito el Rey helado mientras continuaba corriendo en círculos

-¡REY HELADO! ¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!?

-¡HICE UN PORTAL AL SEPTIMO UNIVERSO! – Grito el Rey helado mientras una criatura salía del portal detrás de él y luego lo lanzaba a un lado como si fuera tan solo una mosca

Una gran criatura gigante surgió, poseía tres cabezas con la apariencia de un dragón, siete alas de cada lado de su cuerpo, tres colas y una coraza enorme con formaciones rocosas en su espalda como si le hubieran enterrado miles de espadas en la espalda

-¡JAKE!

-¿Qué pasho? – Dijo Jake mientras subía las escaleras jugando con el PSP de Ashley

-¡HAY UNA BESTIA GIGANTE AFUERA!

-¿Y? – Dijo Jake mientras continuaba jugando con su PSP

-¿Destruirá todo OOO?

-¿Y?

-¿Matara a tu familia?

-¿Y?

Finn se hartó de ver lo despreocupado que se veía Jake y tomo su PSP, lanzándolo por la ventana, Finn se negaba a marcharse sin su compañero, pero sin embargo también necesitaba proteger a su pareja, a su hogar, Jake al ver su consola salir por los aires, reacciono y salió a ver a su consola destruida

-¡TORITO! – Dijo Jake entre sollozos

-Él lo hizo – Dijo Finn mientras señalaba a aquella bestia

-¡AHORA SI SABRAS PORQUÉ ME DICEN EL CHAMUCO! – Dijo Jake mientras saltaba de la ventana y se hacía más grande

-¡No es así! – Dijo Finn mientras lo miraba

-Vamos, acabalo mi héroe – Dijo Marceline mientras le entregaba una espada a Finn y luego besaba sus mejillas

-Por supuesto, te voy a proteger como prometí – Dijo Finn antes de saltar por la ventana y caer perfectamente en la espalda de Jake - ¡Oye feo! ¡Aquí!

Ashley escucho aquel estruendo y salió a ver lo que sucedía afuera, al encontrarse con Finn desenvainando su espada y Jake en posición de combate, recordó una pintura en la mansión de su abuelo, saco su celular y miro una foto de aquella pintura, era la misma escena que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos

-La señal… está pasando… una señal… que todos podrán ver… que se hará leyenda… la señal… de que un héroe despertó… ¡TE AYUDARE A QUE TU LEYENDA CREZCA! – Dijo Ashley antes de sacar su guitarra - ¡HERMANA, AYUDAME!

-Seguro ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Dijo Marceline mientras levitaba desde la ventana hasta Ashley

-Saca una tortuga ojo de mi mochila y una hoja de papel

Marceline obedeció y Ashley sonrío mientras miraba a los héroes combatir contra aquel monstruo, Marceline volvió y tomo su bajo, ya sabiendo lo que su hermana tenía en mente, coloco a la tortuga ojo frente a ella apuntando a Finn y Jake mientras que llamaba a un sirviente de su padre para ayudarlas, un hombre de negro con una máscara de esqueleto apareció ante ella y Marceline le dio un par de baquetas mientras que Ashley sacaba un micrófono

-¡Hablaremos por ustedes! ¡Le mostraremos a esta bestia a no subestimarlos! – Dijo Ashley mientras que aquel hombre de negro chocaba sus baquetas haciendo una cuenta regresiva

Entonces comenzaron a intentar animarlos con una canción, la canción que ellos tocaban era Ignorance por Paramore, una canción que Ashley y Marceline escucharon de pequeñas, al mismo tiempo que la batalla continuaba

(Sugerencia: Poner la canción mientras leen lo siguiente para tener una idea de como ocurría todo)

Jake se extendió rápidamente hacia la bestia mientras esta rugía, Jake le mordió el hombro y luego golpeo sus cabezas para evitar que esta la mordiera, dos de las tres colas se enredaron en los pies de Jake y lo jalaron hacia abajo mientras que las púas en la espalda de la bestia se hacían más grandes, la bestia ignoro a el brazo libre de Jake, este sonrío y extendió su brazo para golpear a la bestia, como era de esperarse, la bestia lo logró parar, más sin embargo eso estaba planeado, en el momento que la mano de Jake se detuvo, Finn salió disparado de entre los dedos de Jake

-¡Trágate esto!

Finn le enterró su espada a la garganta de la cabeza derecha de la bestia, la logro atravesar, antes de que saliera despedido por detrás de la cabeza de la bestia, se sujetó del paladar de la bestia y evito avanzar más, se soltó y luego rebano el cuello de la primera cabeza, las púas en la espalda de la misma se deformaron e intentaron atravesar a Finn, Jake se levantó y transformo su mano en un hacha mientras Finn cortaba las púas y bajaba por la espada del monstruo, con su espada de hierba transformándose mientras caía, enterrando la misma en la espalda de la criatura mientras con la espada de Marceline cortaba cualquier cosa que se pusiera alrededor de él, en el frente Jake corto una X en el pecho y luego transformo su mano en un mazo, golpeando la bestia hasta que un líquido negro salió escupido por las dos cabezas restantes

-¡AHORA FINN! – Grito Jake mientras le ofrecía su mano a Finn

Finn se subío a la palma de Jake y este lo lanzo al cielo, Jake convirtió sus piernas en resortes y alcanzó a Finn mientras el mismo caía

-¡Unidos! – Dijeron ambos mientras juntaban las manos y Jake se pegaba al cuerpo de Finn - ¡Terminaremos con esto!

Entonces Jake nuevamente se convirtió en un traje para Finn, Jake hizo más grande una parte de su cuerpo para comenzar a dar vueltas mientras que Finn se concentraba en apuntar a la bestia, esta estaba confundida por no verlos, más sin embargo para cuando vio la sombra de los hermanos, era demasiado tarde, Finn y Jake lo partieron a la mitad, Jake hizo más grandes dos dedos y atravesó ambas cabezas, todo había terminado, Marceline sonrío y termino la canción

-Él es el héroe dorado, tiene la sangre de un héroe – Dijo Ashley mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Marceline

-Ya lo sé, él es mi héroe, siempre lo ha sido, incluso antes de que supiéramos que él era de quien hablaba las escrituras

Finn dio un salto hacia enfrente y Jake se hizo pequeño, volviendo a su estatura normal, Marceline se acercó a Finn y lo beso dulcemente mientras Jake le pedía una consola nueva a Ashley, entonces todos regresaron a la casa, todo transcurrió con normalidad y el Rey Helado escapo sin que se dieran cuenta, a media noche, Finn y Marceline salieron de la casa del árbol y se fueron a unas montañas cercanas a su hogar, Marceline se recostó en el pecho de Finn mientras que el mismo acariciaba el cabello de la chica y besaba su frente

-Estuviste genial hace rato

-Para ser sincero, no sé qué paso, desde hace tiempo me volví más fuerte de golpe, en toda mi vida nunca sentí un cambio tan rápido, hasta que… te volviste mi reina, entonces… creó que me volví más fuerte para protegerte

-Ya lo note, me alegra que estés conmigo, aunque quizá no te pueda ayudar mucho, siempre voy a estar aquí para hacerte feliz en los malos momentos, ayudarte, quererte, siempre voy a estar a tu lado – Dijo Marceline mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Finn

-Y me alegra que así sea, no podría vivir sin ti

Entonces se besaron por un largo rato, hasta que Marceline quedo dormida en el pecho de Finn mientras este le cantaba la canción On My Own de Ashes Remain, relajándola hasta poder descansar en los brazos del chico sintiéndose segura, más sin embargo, mientras Finn jugaba con el cabello de Marceline y susurraba lo mucho que la quería, futuros planes con ella, Finn escucho unas cadenas moverse tras de él, movió la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con un hombre cuya forma era un tanto transparente, el hombre tenía puestas botas de cuero cafés, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino con una cadena que recorría la parte trasera de su cintura y una camiseta blanca, era musculoso, con ojo azules, cabello rubio corto y una barba de color café

-Bien hecho hijo – Dijo el hombre mientras se daba media vuelta, dejando ver a Finn las espadas que tenía ese hombre, una era común y corriente, pero la otra tenía un mango dorado y un guardamano con forma de alas, más sin embargo con una funda que no le permitía ver el resto – Espero me encuentres pronto, quiero conocer a tu chica, saber que ha sido de ti en este tiempo, y darte tu regalo

El hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente, desapareciendo lentamente hasta que él ya no se encontraba ahí

-¿P-P-P-Papá?

A unos metros de él, se encontraba Ashley nerviosa escondiéndose tras de un árbol con un sándwich de jamón

-¡Chin! ¿Me vio? Hmhmhmh – Dijo Ashley mientras comía el Sandwich rápidamente por los nervios

Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews, ahora nuevamente seguiré mi ciclo de luego de esto Ash y May, luego Minecraft Awakening, Pokémon: LTH y Transformers: LLDLC ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Capitulo 6: Esto es simple suicidio

Capítulo 6: Esto es simple suicidio

Al día siguiente de ver la "sombra de su padre" Finn y Marceline se han decidido a marcharse a ver a Prismo en busca de su padre, Ashley hace los preparativos y demás mientras Jake habla con Prismo

-¿Espada de Hierba? – Pregunto Marceline mientras miraba una lista

-Siempre Lista – Dijo Finn mientras desenvainaba su espada

-Comida

-BMO la está terminando

-Linternas

-Listas – Dijo Finn antes de colocarse dos linternas en los ojos - ¡AHHH! ¡MI CARITA!

-Bien, ya está todo listo – Afirmo Marceline mientras Finn corría en círculos con las linternas en su rostro - ¿Jake no ha vuelto?

-¡AHHHHH! ¿Eh? No, creo que no, nunca es muy puntual, además es capaz de quedarse un día y medio haciendo fiestas con Prismo

-Bien, entonces solo necesito cambiarme – Dijo Marceline feliz antes de quitarse su abrigo, dejando que Finn viera la silueta de la chica

Aquella silueta que exaltaba a Finn, curvas perfectas y su rostro, todo sobre ella le encantaba, aunque por su vestimenta de aquel día, traía unos jeans color azul celeste, unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y una blusa deportiva negra, Finn un tanto atontado por su apariencia, solo la abrazo y beso su mejilla

-No, por favor no te cambies… te ves muy linda

-Jaja… pervertido – Dijo feliz Marceline antes de abrazar a Finn y besarlo

-No, no lo soy, de hecho espera, te voy a dar un abrigo para que no te de frío cuando salgamos – Respondió Finn antes de ir a un cofre a sacar alguna prenda para su amada

Así Finn le consiguió un viejo abrigo a Marceline, este tenía algo de tiempo, pero era muy caliente y tenía la esencia de Finn, lo cual solo hacía más feliz a Marceline, pasaron unos minuto abrazados juntos hasta que escucharon a algo chocar arriba

-¿Jake?

-Ay, me pase de copas – Respondió Jake antes de rodar por las escaleras

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, a todo dar viejo

-Déjame verlo, hmmm… si… esta ebrio – Anuncio Ashley antes de suspirar – Así no nos va a decir si Prismo nos va a ayudar, entreténganse con él en lo que busco algo con que quitarle lo ebrio, yo recuerdo que de pequeña Marcy y yo veíamos muchos borrachos, hacían cosas muy graciosas

-Bien, a ver Jake ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo me eche cinco papás de marte

-¿Esto es a lo que se refiere con divertidos?

-No, los ebrios que vimos de pequeñas eran más graciosos, recuerdo a un viejo diciendo algo de alguna cosa llamada el "FUA"

-¡Aquí esta! – Grito Ashley antes de sacar un pimiento de aspecto raro

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Simon cuando quería saber algo vital para nosotros, golpeaba a algún sujeto ebrio y le daba algo picante para que reaccionara, ahora yo haré lo mismo

-Solo no le quemes la lengua a mi hermanito

-No hay garantías – Respondió Ashley antes de forzar a Jake a morder aquel pimiento

Jake se levantó de golpe y comenzó a correr en círculos pidiendo agua, Finn un tanto enfadado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, se acercó a Ashley mientras Marceline corría por agua para Jake

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ASHLEY!?

\- ¡Ups! Perdón, se veía muy ebrio, pensé que eso era suficiente, me pase, perdón

-¡AGUA, AGUA, AGUA, AGUA! – Gritaba Jake antes de que Marceline le pegara en la cara con una jarra de agua, encerrando la cara del mismo dentro

Jake aliviado de ver eso enfrente de él, comenzó a lamer la jarra hasta que esta se quedó sin líquido alguno en la misma, Jake ya sabiendo que hacer por viejas experiencias, corrió a la cocina y comenzó a devorar todo alimento dulce que se encontrara, hasta que dejo a la casa del árbol sin tres cuartos de la comida que tenían originalmente, todos al ver a Jake finalmente sano, lo bajaron a la planta baja y lo intentaron relajar para que le dijeran que paso

-¿Qué paso Jake?

-¿Cómo que qué paso? Me quemaste la lengua

-No eso ¿Con Prismo?

-¡Ah! Si, él dijo que nos va a ayudar con la entrada a la ciudadela de cristal, pero que primero necesitamos hacer tres tareas para asegurar que este plan no termine con ni un muerto, luego vi que tenía botanas y un par de bebidas que eran alcohol

-Ok, ok, ok, información de más, eso es todo lo que queríamos saber, luego nos dirás las tres tareas, bien, entonces más vale que preparemos todo

En ese momento todos estaban a punto de marcharse a tomar los preparativos que hicieron, pero en ese momento, alguien que ya había hartado a Finn, se encontraba atravesando la puerta bruscamente

-¡ALTO! – Grito la dulce princesa

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien sabe por qué esta aquí? – Pregunto Marceline antes de flotar hasta el abrigo de Finn y ocultarse bajo el mismo

-Yo me invite para ver como estaban, escuche todo, el plan del padre de Finn, todo, no voy a dejar que se marchen, eso sería simple suicidio, hay un cero punto un por ciento de probabilidad de que vuelvan de esa misión

-¿Y eso a quien le importa? – Pregunto Finn agresivamente antes de acurrucar a Marceline en su pecho – No es un cero por ciento, es tan bueno como un cien por ciento, yo creó mi camino, además de que Marceline va conmigo, por lo tanto, yo no voy a morir en esta misión, necesito seguir vivo para formar un sendero hacia el futuro al lado de Marceline

-Finn… - Susurro Marceline mientras veía la cara de su novio

-¡AGH! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!?

-Escúchame bien mocosa – Respondió molesta Ashley antes de ponerse entre Finn y la dulce princesa – Este chico es el único que puede detener la destrucción del mundo, la muerte de todos, la destrucción de tu asqueroso reino de dulces, así que a menos que quieras perder a tus súbditos y el poder que has estado haciendo por medio de mentiras, mejor te callas

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!?

-Lo acabas de ver y oír ¿O acaso estas ciega? ¿Sorda quizá?

-Ugh, malditos, esto no tiene ningún sentido

-Suficiente – Dijo Finn molesto antes de apuntarle a la dulce princesa con su espada de hierba – Lárgate, ahora, no me importa que algún día te conviertas en la reina de OOO, has insultado a mi familia, has hecho sentir mal a mi novia, lárgate de mi casa

-Finn…

-Ya lo escuchaste, fuera – Dijo Ashley antes de sacar un machete de una mochila

Así obedeció la dulce princesa, pero por alguna razón solo deseaba más a Finn, Marceline por su parte se quedó un tanto sorprendida por esto último y abrazo a Finn

-Te amo, simplemente te amo mucho, gracias por defenderme, nunca te había visto tan molesto – Dijo Marceline mientras lloraba un poco y levantaba el gorro de Finn para sacar su cabello del mismo y poder ver bien a su pareja antes de abrazar su cuello y que Finn abrazara la cintura de Marceline

-Te amo, aún más de lo que piensas, tú me has hecho más feliz de lo que fui hasta que me aceptaste, mi vida se volvió mucho mejor contigo aquí a mi lado, ya estoy demasiado apegado a ti, según papá, enamorarse podía ser el arma más peligrosa que algún vez conociste, o lo más hermoso del mundo, contigo ha sido lo segundo, espero nunca perderte, mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin ti a mi lado, preferiría usar mi espada para dar mi hora final a estar sin ti, te amo, mi dulce, hermosa, tierna, genial y perfecta Marceline – Dijo Finn con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos antes de besar a Marceline profundamente

Bueno, pues hasta aquí por ahora, puede que se haya sentido un tanto raro el episodio, pero bueno, fui algo hipócrita al escribir este capítulo, puesto que ¡Adivinen! :D Me rompieron el corazón TuT así que fue algo hipócrita escribir esto sintiéndome de la Mier…coles por la tarde y tú que no llegas uwu. Bueno, pues por esto mismo voy a hacer una rara excepción con mis historias solo por esta vez, las historias que tienen como tema principal a una pareja específica, serán las últimas en ser actualizadas por eso de mi corazón hecho pedazos uwu, las que tienen otro tema se actualizarán primero, no se preocupen a quienes les gusta Minecraft Awakening, ese al ser harem no entra en lo de "una pareja específica". ¡NOS VEMOS!


	8. Capitulo 7:Especial Halloween

Capítulo 7: Especial Halloween

(Ok ya sé que esta festividad fue hace un tiempo pero como Marceline es vampira y hay como un pasado Creepy en hora de aventura no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad, si de casualidad se preguntan

¿Qué demonios? ¿No que te sentías mal?

Sí, aún me siento mal pero ya menos, o sea extraño a esa persona pero al menos ya me explico algo y me siento mejor, y como la extraño pues tengo la inspiración para hacer este especial, bueno, sin más ¡Empezamos!)

-Ah… que silencio – Susurro Finn antes de descansar su cuerpo en el regazo de Marceline

-Sí, muy lindo, pero es algo que deberías de esperar al estar en un panteón – Dijo risueñamente Marceline

La pareja se encontraba en un pequeño panteón, algo tétrico pero relajante para ambos, al Marceline poder controlar por un tiempo a los no-muertos, no tenían realmente nada de qué preocuparse, Jake estaba a algo de distancias viéndolos mientras arco iris lo abrazaba y le preguntaba si estaba bien no ir con Finn

-Sí, él ya es algo mayor, además no les quiero arruinar su momento

Ashley se encontraba en la casa del árbol meditando buscando maneras de recordar como traer esclavos a este mundo en caso de que necesitaran ayuda en su misión. Cuando Marceline se dio cuenta de que Finn estaba quedando dormido, lo dejo descansar por un tiempo, disfrutando el ver a su novio acostado en su regazo, con aquella expresión de dulzura que con tan solo recordar le llenaba el corazón de felicidad, de la nada se escuchó un pequeño tintineo, una señal para Jake

-Mi momento de entrar, luego te veo en casa cielo – Dijo Jake antes de besar a arco iris y correr al panteón

Era un plan muy pequeño que hicieron BMO, Jake y Finn, se empezó a escuchar un violín de fondo, luego Marceline se pudo dar cuenta de que las pestañas de Finn se abrieron levemente, como si buscara ver algo alrededor, un segundo antes de que Finn comenzara a cantar, se escuchó una batería ser tocada

-No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón, amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imagine, viendo arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo de tu ayer, yo siento que la vida se nos va, y que el día de hoy no volverá – Canto Finn mientras BMO y Jake salían de las tinieblas, BMO con una batería y Jake con su violín

Era una hermosa canción, aunque confundió y asusto a Marceline al principio cuando escucho "Amé". Pensó que esa canción era una despedida a Marceline, una ruptura, pero BMO le sonrió y para no arruinar la canción, puso en su pequeño rostro "Es solo parte de la canción", calmando así a Marceline, la canción hizo que Marceline experimentara diferentes sentimientos en minutos, segundos, la sonrojo, la hizo llorar, la hizo reír, pero todo se amplifico con un dulce beso de Finn, duro alrededor de un minuto en lo que terminaban la canción y Marceline desquitaba todo su amor en Finn

-¿Te gusto, mi Marceline?

-Sí mi amor, lo amé, muchas gracias – Dijo Marceline antes de besar a Finn – Ahora es mi turno

Marceline sonrío antes de levantarse y mover sus dedos, pasaron unos segundos pero llegaron dos cadáveres con instrumentos en sus manos, por último llego uno con un micrófono, Finn un tanto confundido por esto último se le quedo mirando a Marceline

-¿Y eso mi Marceline?

-Es para que se escuche más tontito – Dijo risueñamente Marceline mientras encendía el micrófono – Quiero que toda la gente posible escuche lo mucho que te amo

-Marcy…- Dijo Finn mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder – Gracias

-Te puedo regalar, las noches y los días y las olas de este mar, yo puedo reintentar borrar mis cosas malas y volverte a enamorar, por qué valgo muy poquito si no estás – Canto Marceline sonriente mientras los cadáveres hacían su trabajo, ayudarla con la música

La canción fue muy linda, Finn se sonrojo demasiado, la princesa flama no era muy tierna que digamos, en cambio Marceline era quien todo el tiempo lo hacía feliz, siempre sonreía gracias a ella, BMO se quedó un poco asustado de ver a los cadáveres con Marceline, pero Finn en cambio solo se quedó mirando a Marceline como un idiota enamorado, cuando finalmente la canción estaba por terminar, el chico le ayudo con la última parte al mismo tiempo que tomaba los brazos de Marceline, estos lentamente se aferraban alrededor de los brazos de Marceline, ambos se acercaban para un abrazo y las paredes de los enamorados lentamente se tocaban, para cuando finalmente terminará la canción, besarse.

-¡AHHHH! ¡AHHHH! ¡QUÉ LINDO! ¡TORITO! ¡MI TORITO YA ESTÁ GRANDE! – Lloró Jake viendo la escena mientras se recargaba en BMO para llorar

-¡JAKE, JAKE! ¡HARÉ CORTO CIRCUITO SI SIGUES ASÍ!

-Jaja, tranquilo amigo, si así estas hoy, no quiero ni saber cómo vas a estar cuando seas padrino

-¡¿PADRINO?! – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Marceline y Jake sorprendidos para recibir una respuesta aún más dulce de Finn

-¿Creíste que me separaría de ti fácilmente? – Dijo Finn antes de besar a Marceline y lentamente rodear su cintura con sus brazos

-¡TORITOOOOOO!

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, simplemente disfrutaban el estar cerca del otro, ni el llanto de Jake podría arruinar su momento, hasta que decidieron intentar algo más

-Jake, por favor, toca algo lento

-¡A la orden! – Dijo Jake llorando mientras tomaba su violín

Así se comenzó a hacer una nueva escena, ambos tomados de la mano bailando, fue lindo, pero no era lo suyo, ellos no eran muy tranquilos, Finn era muy activo y demás, Marceline se aburría fácilmente, aunque disfrutaba el tiempo con su amado, Finn entonces fue quien cambio ese momento por uno mejor al escuchar unos sonidos extraños imposibles de olvidar

-Marcy mi amor… saca tu daga, Jake

-¿Sí mi hermanito? – Dijo Jake mientras se calmaba y sus oídos se levantaban

-Beethoven Virus – Pidió Finn mientras desenvainaba su espada

Así la canción comenzó a sonar del violín de Jake mientras el mismo cubría a BMO con su cuerpo y Marceline sacaba una daga, vio una extraña sombra, algo parecido al Lich, a un recuerdo vago que le llego de cuando estuvo en un universo alterno sin el Lich, vio a criaturas que la Marceline alterna describía como demonios, solo pudo ver a uno hurgando en tumbas y demás, vio una combinación de varias criaturas de OOO levantarse como resucitados

-¿Y esto mi amor?

-No tengo ni idea, pero no van a arruinar mí noche de amor con mi chica – Dijo Finn antes de correr hacía el primero de ellos

Todos eran muy extraños, parecían dulces pero al mismo tiempo se parecían a él y sacaban un líquido verde por sus ojos vacíos (Infectados de la guerra de los champiñones) otros simplemente eran muertos con una apariencia parecida a la de Finn, pero al mismo tiempo con ninguna, el combate inicio, Finn le enterró su espada en la boca a un infectado, lo tiró al suelo para enterrar su espada completamente, atravesando su nuca y dejando el cuerpo a mitad de la hoja de la espada, luego de esto, levanto su arma y lanzó el cadáver a un montón de zombies guerreros ante él, estos lo esquivaron como Finn suponía y se hicieron a la derecha, Finn se movió al mismo lado mientras corría hacía ellos para destrozar sus caras con un simple movimiento de su espada, Marceline no se quedaba atrás, primero tomo su daga y comenzó a rebanar las quijadas de todos los infectados o zombies que se le acercaran, luego les daba una pata de giro en el lado derecho de la cabeza, haciéndolos caer como un domino, Jake y BMO eran completamente ignorados, esas cosas solo se concentraban en Finn, al principio fue sencillo, podían acabar con ellos fácilmente, pero su número fue lentamente aumentando, hasta llegar a ser una gran oleada y rodear a la pareja, poniéndolos espalda con espalda, llegando hasta incluso obligar a Marceline a cambiar de forma, pero aun así no era suficiente, ellos seguían creciendo, hasta que una gran cantidad de ellos rodearon a Marceline, Finn al temer perder a su amada, comenzó a rebanar cabezas sin piedad, corriendo hacía Marceline, entonces lo que tenía que pasar, lo que era necesario para sobrevivir, paso.

Un infectado estaba por morder los tobillos de Marceline mientras otros cinco se preparaban para hacer lo mismo, pero al morder, no saborearon el tobillo de Marceline, sino el brazo de Finn

-¡FINN! – Grito Marceline mientras volvía a su forma humana

-Ugh… Ahhh… ¡AHHHHHH! – Grito Finn mientras movía su brazo hacía la derecha, pasándolo por la quijada de todos los infectados

Era un plan suicida, pero era para salvar la vida de su amada, un gran resplandor salió de Finn mientras su espada se movía por las cabezas de los infectados, cortándolas por la mitad mientras su mano los hacía retroceder, cuando termino de limpiar la primera línea de infectados, cayó al suelo sujetando su brazo, los infectados dejaron de hacerse más, todos habían llegado por fin, pero nuestro héroe estaba demasiado débil luego de sacrificar su brazo derecho, pero no necesitarían seguir combatiendo

-¡FINN! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

-El amo no quiere ser lastimado – Dijo una voz grave antes de que un fuego azul extinguiera a los infectados y zombies hasta las cenizas

Finn miro a aquella cosa, a su salvador mientras un portal se abría y Ashley salía del mismo, quien lo salvó tenía una apariencia muy extraña, tenía una armadura azul parecida a la de un caballero medieval, pero sin casco y con cinco espadas colocadas en su espalda para el combate, la armadura era de color azul y tenía un tipo de cobertura en su cabeza que no dejaba ver su rostro, solo se veía como un casco de motociclista negro con una barra azul por donde ver

-¡Finn! ¡Oh Dios! – Dijo Ashley mientras veía el brazo de Finn

-Ah… hola Ashley – Dijo tembloroso Finn mientras la infección en su brazo crecía

-No te muevas, no nos podemos arriesgar a perderte – Dijo Ashley antes de sacar una navaja de hoja roja de su bolsillo

-¡Espera! ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué estás-?

-No te muevas, esto va a doler algo – Pidió Ashley mientras movía su navaja hacía el brazo de Finn

Bueno aquí termina el especial Hallowen XD espero les haya gustado, finalmente pude expresar el amor y demás que siento, así que ya estoy algo mejor nwn por lo cual probablemente si siga subiendo XD espero les haya gustado este capítulo, recuerden, ya no hay orden de historias, saldrán conforme este inspirado para hacer uno, bueno, aquí acaba esto y a quienes quieran escuchar las canciones de este capítulo:

Canción cantada por Finn: No me arrepiento – 3 Vallejo

Canción cantada por Marceline: Mi Luna – Álvaro HM y Kriqued (en este cap todo fue cantado por Marceline)

Canción tocada por Jake: Beethoven Virus – Nightcore

¡Nos vemos!

P.D De un día después de escribir esto: Olvídenlo, ahora estoy más deprimido y confundido u.u ¡Ahhhh! tanto tenía que enamorarme TnT


End file.
